


BBS drabble

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pain Kink, Rival Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be putting prompts and smaller one shots. I do take requests over on my tumblr (same url as here), but mind you I might not write for some otps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I were innocently making out but then I got aroused and so did you but we knew Person C would be home literally any minute so we just decided to wait for them at which point they walked through the door and took one look at our faces and realized exactly what was going on before sighing at us disappointingly and taking off their shirt

“Moo!” Delirious whined from one end of the couch, his legs stretched out across the other’s lap. “I want food!”

Brock sat on the other end of the couch, his elbow resting on the arm rest while his cheek was planted in the palm of his hand. He too was hungry as he listened to his boyfriend ramble.  The third member of their relationship went off to get the pizza they ordered.

Together their stomachs growled as they watched tv. It wasn’t helping at all and Delirious continued with his whining.

“Can you call Evan and tell him to drive faster? I’m seriously dying over here.”

“Are you really dying?”

“Yes. I’m seeing the light,” Delirious clutched his chest as he made an overly dramatic expression of pain. “Tell my mother that I love her.” He finished his act slumping further into the couch and stuck out his tongue.

The bigger of the two giggled as he watched. Johnathan was such a goofy character. Brock removed himself from under his boyfriend’s legs than began to crawl on top of him where he plopped down with a soft sigh.

“Mmm, dead body cushion,” he hummed.

Delirious wheezed before he tried to squirm his way out from under the heavy weight, but it failed him. Brock was too heavy and he became a sandwich between him and the couch. As always he couldn’t contain himself to hide his laughter.

It filled the whole room as he laughed breathlessly. Johnathan kicked his legs in worthless effort. The laugh became contagious as Brock joined in with his own loving chuckle. No one made any movement in getting up.

They were too consumed in each other’s laughter to remember why it even started. Their stomachs had settled themselves for the moment being.

“Get off me you fat bitch!” Delirious giggled before he freed his arms from between their bodies.

Brock didn’t move. He just continued chuckling and snaked his arms around the other’s smaller frame. Slowly he inched his face closer into the crook of Johnathan’s neck and planted a kiss to it.

Under him Johnathan’s body shivered as his laugh flattened down to a nervous chuckle. The oldest moved his lips up to his boyfriend’s flushed cheek. He placed a loving kiss before making his way to his destination.

The two shared a slow passionate kiss. Johnathan brought his hands to Brock’s hair and entwined his fingers in the dark mush. It deepened their embrace and before they knew it their tongues began to dart out, licking each other’s lips.

Soon they explored one another’s wet mouths. A moan broke through Johnathan the more Brock nibbled and sucked on his tongue. The room was beginning to get hot and stuffy the more they battled for dominance in the kiss.

Neither of them were getting anywhere with their wet fight. Brock tore his lips away from his boyfriend’s and began sucking on his smooth neck. Johnathan gasped harshly and tugged on the short locks in his fingers.

He was swimming in gold. No, something better than gold. He didn’t know the right word; he never did when it came down to things like this. Whenever the blood rushed down south his boyfriends always took such good care of him.

Oh wait.

“Brock, we should wait for Evan,” Johnathan mumbled.

The man against his neck halted his teasing touches with a small whine. Like himself, Johnathan could feel the tightness in the other’s pants, but it was unfair to start something without the last piece to their perfect picture.

And speaking of the devil Evan walked through the door, two pizza boxes and car keys in his hands. Before even looking toward the living room he went to place the food down on their kitchen table and hooked his keys up on the rack.

Then he let his gaze shift over to the living room where he saw his two favorite people. Brock was on top of Johnathan, his eyes peeking over the arm of the couch. On the other hand Johnathan had his head bent backwards trying to see him.

Both of their faces were flushed and they held grins that only meant one thing. Things were getting hot and heavy.

“Really guys?” Evan sighed while he approached the two. “I can’t leave you alone for a few minutes without your tongues down each other’s throats.”

Smoothly Evan discarded his shirt and bent down to meet Johnathan’s lips as Brock continued leaving love bits on the smaller man’s neck.


	2. Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr: "Strudel! Strudel! Can I make a request? OhmLirious(H2OWrecker or H2OVanoss if you prefer.) With the prompt: Imagine person A and person B being on a phone call and A has to go. They mean to say goodbye but they say I love you, only realizing after they hung up. The family in the next room just hears “FUCK!"

It was coming close to becoming four in the morning. Another successfully night of recording for the guys before some of them left to a convention. Together they grinded a good amount to last a week worth of videos for their fans while they were gone.

Everyone that had to catch a flight in a few hours gave their farewells and went to catch some sleep or edit before their journey. That only left Delirious and Ohm in the skype call. It was quiet among the two for a while.

But to Ohm’s conclusion Delirious had left without a word to get food. He could hear the munching of cereal on the other end and smiled to himself.

“Sorry man. I was really hungry,” Delirious said before taking another spoon full of cheerios into his mouth. His voice was sleepy and low. Just like Ohm’s himself.

A yawn filled the call and was echoed back from the other line. The two men giggled to themselves, enjoying the break of a long day of nonstop gaming. It was now four a.m. and the need for sleep was growing.

“Hey, how did you find that glitch out?” Ohm questioned.

In a game of Grand Theft Auto Delirious had shown the guys a glitch he claims he found all by himself. No one bought his little lie, but they followed him to one of the cranes in Los Santos. Delirious ordered Mini to stand at the edge of the crane that was pointed toward a large building.

The hockey mask character pulled out an RPG and blasted at the tuxedo man’s toes. Then Mini’s character disappeared into the building. Everyone was laughing and cheering as one by one they made it into the building.

It was a simple little glitch, but it made for great footage.

“Oh, you know. Just playing around on my own time,” Delirious boasted.

“We all know you didn’t find that out, Delirious.”

“Fuck you! I did too!”

Full hearted laughter erupted between the two. It slowed down into small chuckles before dying out altogether. Delirious couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. His bed was singing his name.

“Hey, Ohm. I’m going to bed. I’m super sleepy,” the voice he made was a dramatic sleepy child.

It was adorable to say the least, but Ohm was also ready for bed. After tonight he would have to sleep for the next day to regain his strength.

“Yeah, man. My body is ready to be wrapped up in blankets,” Ohm yawned into the back of his fist. He stretched his limbs out before double saving all his progress. “I’ll see you around, Delirious.”

“Yeah. Love ya.”

End of skype call.

Delirious picked himself off his chair and walked over to his bed, gladly flopping down on top of the soft surface. Before he even drifted off into a dream he lifted his head up. His ears burned as did his cheeks.

Did you really just say that to Ohm? One of his good friends he secretly admires?

Embarrassed beyond repair Delirious clutched his blanket and covered his face. “FUCK!”

He was probably red from head to toe if it wasn’t so dark. The apartment below him banged on the ceiling as they always did when he was being too loud. He paid it no mind.

Now he was wide awake thinking about regret. There was a still small speck of hope Ohm didn’t catch his last words, but the chances were too slim. He discarded his shirt and pants from being too hot. Even the comfort of his bed couldn’t help him calm down. Sure, he’s joked around with his friends throwing affectionate phrases to them, but this was meaningful.

He literally meant it and he was too tired to catch it before it fell from his lips.

On his bed side table his phone dinged with a text. Obliviously Delirious wondered who it could be before he looked at the screen. All the color felt like it dropped from his face as he saw those three letters and a new unread message.

Delirious unlocked his phone and went to his messages, holding his breathe in fear.

 

From: Ohm

Love you too <3


	3. Punch Me Like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bat Owl and Delirious are rivals to the end, but what happens when a little secret comes out? (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever fanfic for this fandom. I was too embarrassed to post it at first, but I went back and fixed it because I was in the mood for some smut.

The night was cool and wet from a previous shower that swept through Los Santos. Nothing was different about tonight. The streets were almost clear of cars, the moon shined brightly reflecting off the left over puddles on the ground. Nothing was different.

Not even the smug insane criminal in front of the hero of this city. This was mostly every night now. Bat Owl found his arch nemesis in an act of violence and hunted him down. It didn’t matter what Delirious got into, all that mattered is that he was going to be stopped and put in jail. It’s a routine now.

“Just give up,” Bat Owl called out from the entrance of the alleyway blocking the only exit. Delirious’ hockey mask was covering his face, but he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was smiling. He hated that. How easy this disgusting person could just smile after all he had done. It made his blood boil.

“If I give up then you win. That’s no fun,” the masked man pouted with a cynical chuckle. His index finger traced the size of his knife as he grinned be hide his mask. These were his favorite nights.

Bat Owl began to close the distance between the two while he cracked his knuckles. He hated that mask. He hated those deep blue eyes that shinned even brighter in the moon light. He hated picturing the stupid smile on the criminals’ face. He never hated someone so much in his life.

His steps echoed throughout the alleyway. Those eyes pierced through him like blades as a shiver went through his body. These were the worst nights.

Delirious ran for the opening with his blade ready to strike, but was stopped with a hand on his wrist. He was flipped backwards onto the ground with a loud thud, knocking his knife out of his grip. He laughed as he looked up at that ridiculous owl mask. Delirious quickly got to his feet and readied himself for whatever the other was going to give him.

What came to him was a fist that he easily moved away from. ‘What a simple punch,’ he thought before another fist connected with his stomach. Delirious coughed, but had little time to react until a hand was wrapped around his throat and pushing him against a brick wall.

Bat Owl stood there holding the person he hated so much in his hand. He could feel his pulse through his neck beating fast. “Come on!” the man under his hand yelled. The hero clenched his other fist and brought it across Delirious’ face causing his mask to fly off and land into a puddle.

There he was. The masked criminal was now unmasked, but even then he had clown makeup on. What a freak!

Those ocean eyes stared at him as a wicked smile formed. “Come on, Bat Owl. You can do better than that,” he grinned. At that moment Evan liked him better with his mask on so he couldn’t see that god awful smile.

Another punch hit Delirious square in the face and it burned. His face was hot and probably bruised. Another hit after another. He could feel his lips split and bleed, mixing with his red paint. His left cheek was puffed out. This would all hurt in the morning, but right now he couldn’t feel anything.

The adrenaline was too much to handle. A little too much now that he thought about it. A punch came to his side and without acknowledging he let out a low moan. The attacks ceased suddenly and he looked at the man in front of him whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Did he just moan? That’s so fucked up.

He knew Delirious was fucked up, but not like this. This brought a whole new low to him and he’s even blushing through his stupid makeup. Bat Owl quickly let his enemy go and backed up until there was needed space between them.

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded, watching the clown faced man cough and lean against the wall. “Did you fucking moan?” Delirious was embarrassed. He wouldn’t mind dying right here and now. How could he moan like that while being punched by Bat Owl?

“Fuck you!” Delirious spat while grabbing his knife from the ground and prepared for more fighting. His rival didn’t move. He just looked at him with disgust. He hated it. Those dark brown eyes looking at him like he’s the lowest scum ever.

“Stop looking at me!” he yelled as he lounged toward the hero to only be caught by the wrist again and spun around against the other brick wall. Night Owl banged his fist against the wall until he dropped the knife.

“If you’re going to kill me then do it already,” the older man scolded. He couldn’t look at those brown red eyes anymore. He just wanted to die. This was humiliating.

Be hide his mask Bat Owl smirked. “That wouldn’t be fun at all. I could have fun with this…whatever it is,” those eyes gleamed in the moon light. His free hand came up to Delirious’ bruised cheek and pinched it as hard as he could.

A yelp escaped out of the older man as he tried to squirm away with no luck. Evan’s lips spread even more be hide his mask. “Did you always get turned on from me punching you? That’s pretty disgusting,” Night Owl growled lowly while lifting his mask slightly so his mouth was exposed.

Those lips were so soft looking. This whole thing was fucked up.

A knee was brought up to the clown’s crotch roughly, releasing a gasp from his busted lips.

“Delirious,” the other cooed in a hushed voice that was so soft it was foreign to their usual yelling. Evan’s mask was removed in one swift movement before the other could see his face he hid it in his rival’s neck.

His breath felt too hot on this cold night. Delirious couldn’t help himself, but grind on the knee between his legs. Teeth started to bite at his neck and grinding his skin in between them. It was agony and pleasurable at the same time. A low moan came out of his lips and at that moment he knew he was fucked.

Out of response Delirious’ hips bucked when the other bit down on that soft spot between the neck and shoulder. A shiver traveled down his spine that formed goosebumps on his pale skin. He could feel the man on his neck smile and slowly kiss up to his ear.

“Come on,” he groaned as he grinded down on the knee below him. He needed the contact so bad. This was torture, but it felt so good he didn’t want it to stop and that was the bad part.

“What’s wrong? Your pants can’t hold it in?” a hushed voice whispered in his ear and he would be lying if he said that wasn’t sexy.

He was vulnerable and skinned of all dignity. He would never be able to look at Bat Owl the same way ever again. This was horrible and he hated himself for never realizing how excited he got during fights. His biggest enemy was nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe in an alleyway at night. The scene was familiar, but it lacked a hooker. This was different. This wasn’t a paid blow job with a blonde. This was freaking Bat Owl leaving hickeys on his neck and - oh god - it felt so good.

His blood burned in his gut when he felt that hot breath against his pulse. So close to the blood flow he wished the other would rip open and let him bleed dry. The forgotten knee came back to rub against his clothed cock.

It was good, but he needed more. He needed a touch. A hand. He needed…

“Fuck…Bat Owl,” he gasped in between raspy breathes. He felt lips press against his ear and whisper something he wouldn’t think to hear.

“Call me Evan.”

A name be hide the owl mask. A name to the masked hero of this worn down city.

“Evan please,” Delirious shamefully moaned, leaning his head against the other’s.

Hands wandered down his gray shirt and stopped at the hem of his pants. Delirious wished he could look at his face. Then it would complete the puzzle of who this Evan was.

 He wanted to see those pink soft lips with those chocolate eyes. “Show me your face,” he begged, leaning into the touch.

The other shook his head and buried it even deeper into his neck, lightly kissing the purple skin. The hands on his pants slowly unbuttoned and unzipped. He needed more relief so he wiggled his hips hoping Evan got the picture. He did.

Evan didn’t know what got him into this, but he couldn’t stop. Deep down he didn’t want to stop. His hands played with the hem of the whimpering man’s pants for a moment before he slipped one hand underneath to meet the hot thick skin throbbing for a touch.

He was too far down in this power. The criminal was basically jello under his touch and it encouraged him on. Seeing him beaten up was one thing, but to see him so fragile and needy made the churning in his stomach grow. His lips bit down on the sensitive skin as he took Delirious’ cock out of his pants.

“Holy shit,” Delirious sighed in relief when the cold hit his aching member. Evan’s grip was firm at the base, stilled of any movement.

“Move your hand, asshole,” he barked to only be responded by a hard bite to the base of his neck.

“Shut the fuck up,” Evan muttered as his free hand went to work on his own pants.

The new feeling of warm flesh made the blue eyed man jumped a little. He couldn’t move his head down since Evan’s was in the way, but he could only imagine what it looked like by the feeling on his own hard on.

Delirious gripped onto the hero’s biceps feeling those muscles that could destroy him so easily. “Move your hand. Please I’m begging you!” the hopeless villain pleaded.

Evan brought his lips up to split ones and mashed them together. They worked together like they never would. The taste of copper was fresh once their tongues poked out for a lick.

Moans were exchanged as tongues slid and rubbed against each other in harmony. Evan’s hand started stroking the two hard cocks below in a slow, hurtful pace for the clown. The kiss above was toxic. Sickening.

The mouth of the man who hunts him down for a living were on his. Delirious’ hips rocked against the slow pump of Evan’s hand as the owl man sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned his name out loud.

He can only go so low, right? Why not just hit rock bottom while he’s getting a hand job from the man that’s supposed to kill him.

“Oh, Delirious,” Evan moaned against the other’s lips, thankful they haven’t opened their eyes yet. A soft reply hit his mouth in such a soft voice he wouldn’t have thought it came from Delirious.

“Jonathan.”

“Such a normal name for a psychopath,” the younger man replied with a smirk, trailing kissing down the other’s neck.

“Fuck you,” the man above him barely got out through gasps and moans.

“You wish.”

He really did.

Evan’s hand quickened its pace as he grind against the other; their moans mixing into the quiet cool night. Breathless names whispered and moans of pleasures were shared like secretes. It was a very toxic contact. Enemies sharing something so personal with each other as if they were more than friends.

It was wrong. So very wrong and they knew it. Evan knew it was wrong to do this, but the way Jonathan says his name when he rubs his thumb against the tip of his dick makes him want more of this embrace. This disgusting sinful embrace between rivals. It’ll never be the same after this.

The grips on Evan’s biceps tightened and he knew the further was close. He could feel it as Delirious’ cock throbbed even more with each stroke. In a second he felt the hot liquid hit his fingers and drip down onto his own dick. He stroked through the climax as his own was coming.

“Fuck, Jonathan,” he groaned lowly as he came onto his own hand.

Once their breathes calmed down Evan quickly pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s lips as if it was last time. When it broke he quickly put his mask back into place, wiped his hand the best he could on the wall, and tucked himself back inside his pants.

Those blue orbs looked back at him with half lidded eyes of lust. He looked so broken and naked. His lip was more swallowing and cracked from the biting. His neck was painted with purple and blues in a messy flow. Never had he seen Delirious look so undone.

Jonathan looked at that stupid owl mask again. The only thing he can see were those dark eyes. They had a name now, yet no face.

He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. His body felt wrecked as he watched his nemesis stand there before him. The same enemy that beat the shit out of him weekly. The same enemy that kissed him as if he would never see him again.

This was disgusting. He could end it right here. Stab the motherfucker right in the heart. He couldn’t though. His body felt like a ton and those eyes held something in them. He was too exhausted to figure it out.

A moment passed before Evan looked away and started for the street. His feet felt heavy with guilt as he walked through the alleyway. His inside burned, but it wasn’t from anger.

Should he look back? No. He can’t look at those drowning blues that eat him from the inside out. He couldn’t face what he did. He felt low and disgusting for what he did. What _they_ did. As he walked around the corner he felt those piercing eyes on his back and that shit eating grin tearing him apart.


	4. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: "Can you write a H2OWrecker with a soulmate AU? Maybe the one where the first thing you hear your soulmate say is on your body somewhere? And one if then could have a silly, sad, or outrageous saying? That would be cute!"

Out of anything his soulmate could say why did it have to be this? It was so vulgar and could mean many different things. Ryan was thankful the phrase wasn’t marked in a noticeable place. The words hugged around the left side of his ribs.

If anyone tried to see it they would have to remove his shirt. He didn’t even like sleeping without a shirt on just out of fear someone will walk in and see what the first thing his soulmate would say. Why did fate do this to him?

His friends had cute little words and sayings on their bodies. Some said “you’re cute” or just as simple as “hello”. But he was stuck with three words against his rib cage that didn’t fit with anything. He was too embarrassed to tell them. It was such a first impression killer.

It didn’t make him less happy to meet his soulmate though. He was excited and always kept his ears to everything around him just to hear those words. When he thought he heard the beginning to the phrase it ended differently and he was left upset and disappointed.

Was it a girl or a boy? Tall or short? Were their eyes the color of the wood he was stepping on down the beach pier? Was their voice high pitched like the kids screaming while they ran around and played with their toys? Or was it lower like the fine gentlemen sitting on a bench having a chat?

Only time could tell him. He would just have to wait and listen. Listen to the waves crashing against the pillars below and everyone’s chatter as they enjoyed the bright sunny day.

Ryan’s hazel eyes were glued to everywhere except the path he was walking. He bumped right into someone, ice cream and a crushed cone splattered between them damping their shirts. What the stranger shouted made his ears ring.

Those words came out in such a flow his head spun. The ice cream soaking through his shirt was long forgotten. His head rose to meet such blue sky eyes. Clearly he could see his own reflection in those beautiful orbs.

The man had brown hair that was too short to be swiped by the wind. Light freckles littered over his cheeks and nose like stars. A jawline framed to cut a man with thin pink lips slightly opened in shock. He was gorgeous beyond his own imagination.

Their eyes were fixed on each other until his friend beside him grabbed his arm to gain his attention.

“Jonathan, you alright?” his taller friend asked.

He was quiet, but nodded and returned his attention to Ryan. On this warm day even Ryan couldn’t use the weather as an excuse for his blushing cheeks. This guy was amazing looking and apparently his soulmate.

Then he remembered what had caused this all to happen. Globs of ice cream were falling off his shirt and he quickly looked to see it had also ruined Johnathan’s shirt. Embarrassment added more heat to his cheeks as he examined the mess.

“Ah shit,” Ryan mumbled. This first impression was horrible.

Johnathan’s baby blues widen before he quickly pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the exact words that just came out of Ryan’s mouth. In response Ryan pulled up his shirt to show his own tattoo. And there it was the three words Johnathan had said when they crashed together.

“Sons of bitch”.

The taller man with a well-groomed bread looked between the two in shock. Forever Johnathan had complained about never finding the one or why those words would be his soulmates’ first in their meeting. Now it all made sense.

“Ryan,” the man stuck out his hand in greeting after stealing his shirt down.

The man with oceans in his eyes gladly accepted the hand with a firm shake. “Johnathan.”

“I’ll buy you another ice cream, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”


	5. Happy Birthday, Ohm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: "Strudel! Can I make a request, because I love your writing so much! (I love you as a person too, bb ;D ) H2OWrecker, with Delirious as a stripper? (Mum took me to see male strippers, a seriously awkward situation for me, I rather read about it than see it!)"

This was absolutely stupid. When he said he wanted to go out for his birthday he didn’t have this in mind. He pictured him and some of his buddies having a few shots at a local bar not a stripper club.

His friends told him he would have great time. The moment Ryan stepped foot into the dark building he knew it was an awful idea. He should have stayed home and had family over and a little cake, but someone already gathered the first round of shots.

The booze made his body warm and relaxed as the beat of the music vibrated his bones. Every ounce of the burning liquid he took sent him to a much calmer place. All around the table everyone was enjoying their time together chatting away.

Until one of them left to ‘get the ultimate present’ for Ryan. When he returned empty handed and a goofy smile on his face the man was completely confused. The alcohol didn’t help him while all his friends wore a knowing smiling.

This really was absolutely stupid. Then two gloved hands gently placed themselves on his shoulders and slid down to his chest. His heart raced ever so faster as he heard the mysterious person’s voice.

“Are you the birthday boy?”

Ryan spun his head around to see just who was it. A slender man just a little younger than him stood there. He was sporting a blue ruffled collar that matched his blue silky gloves. His torso was bare for all eyes to see and the only thing covering his bottoms were dark shorts that were way too short.

This man was stunning with a perfect smile and bright cyan eyes that sent a shiver down his back. When he stumbled over the words in his buzzed state one of his friends answered for him.

“Yeah, that’s him!”

The worker’s smile grew as he held out his hand for Ryan. Without hesitating he took the other’s hand and was guided into the back room. He was showed into a cubical like room with a curtain to cover the entrance.

When he seated himself in the only chair the stripper stood in front of him, the smile never leaving his perfect face.

“Your buddy gave me a twenty. That gets you about fifteen minutes, but since it’s your birthday I’ll extend that on the house.”

Then he got to work. Slowly, as if he was watching his prey carefully, the stripper leaned into his personal space then took a seat on his lap. Ryan was beyond flushed. His skin and insides were burning from the experience and all the shots he took beforehand.

The man was flawless. Every move he made was like velvet as he seductively danced on Ryan’s lap. He was a professional. Except for Ryan who wasn’t acting appropriate with the situation he was in. All the shots and beers should have made him feel more relaxed, but he was tense.

His muscles ached from it as did his hands as they clenched and unclenched. It wasn’t that he was disgusted or disliked the lap dance. He was just truly shy with this new interaction. The alcohol in his system turned against him, making the room hotter than it was.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized as his hands came to cover his beet red face.

In front of him the dancer had stopped, fixing his collar in the process. Ryan uncovered his face and shook his head with shame. The stranger gave him a reassured smile that was genuine.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to chill at my house for my birthday, but the guys made me come out here and I didn’t know they were planning to get me a lap dance,” he blabbered out.

He didn’t know if it was the music, but he heard the dancer giggle. It was a very unique giggle that he never heard before and it drew him in or was that the buzz?

“It’s okay. This isn’t the first time someone got forced into a lap dance,” his voice was gentle, a lot less sexual from a moment ago. “Hey, there’s this bakery not far from here that I co-own. Maybe tomorrow I’ll hook you up?”

Ryan just stared at him, his cheeks settling down to a mild blush. This man that was only seconds ago shaking his ass is now offering him a cake. For his first time with a lap dance this was not what he excepted.

But he accepted the offer then was guided out of the back rooms and to the bar with his friends. They all greeted him with pats on the back and more beverages to make him forget the embarrassment that just happened.

Throughout the rest of the night when everyone was too drunk to drink anymore they paid their tabs and left. Before Ryan stepped out the same stripper that gave him his first lap dance stopped him. He handed the older man a napkin with writing on it and told him to call me anytime.

The boys whistled at it when Ryan joined them outside in the cool night breeze. His head was buzzing like crazy while he read the note over and over as they walked home. His name was Johnathan and he drew his hearts with slight curves to the top.

After much needed sleep and a pill to numb his aching head in the morning he called the number on the napkin and settled a date with the man with sky filled eyes and a slim waist.


	6. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Tumblr: "Can I make a request for a H2OWrecker or H2OVanoss? An angsty one with Delirious dyong or seriously injured and the quote, "It's pretty bad... Isn't it?" I'm just feeling hella sad right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I was putting off because I didn't know how to make something sad. Enjoy though!

He didn’t know. He had no idea what he was fully doing, but he knew it was a job and a job must be done. There were no questions asked when he was given orders. It was always a “yes sir” when it came to it. So he didn’t hesitate when a man came up to him with a file for his next assignment.

Inside was a document of his next target. The guy wore a mask just like him, but worked for the rivalry gang. It didn’t matter what was be hide the mask. All that matter was that he had to eliminate this man or he would be punished for failing.

When the sun dropped, creating a painting of oranges and reds across the sky Ohm perched himself on top of a building’s roof. His rifle was already mounted onto its tripod pointing down a street where his target was known to wander. The breeze blew through his brown hair while his face was protected from it by his mask. A blank white surface with two slits cut out for his eyes and an omega sign painted largely on it.

When he joined this line of illegal business he was wiped clean of his past. He was no longer Ryan. That name was just as dead as the men he’s assassinated throughout the years. Now he was as blank as his mask; most likely why they gave it to him along with his new name.

Tonight was just like another night on the job. Finding ways to be out of sight then sit there. Sometimes he sat for hours or even a day until his target crossed the path of his scope’s sight. Then it was over once he showed proof of his job well done. After that he would go through his day as if he was normal. As normal as going grocery shopping, sitting at a café to watch the clouds roll by with a drink in his hand, taking a run at the park while everyone joined the sun.

As normal as saying hello to his neighbor, Jonathan, who lived across from his apartment door. He was a strange one, but never failed to make Ohm laugh. They’ve hung out once in a while when there was nothing to do on a lazy afternoon. You could say it was the most normal he has ever felt. It made him sick deep inside.

Their growing friendship was just fake. Ohm was just pretending to be some super friendly guy to his fellow neighbor just to blend in.

Or was it real?

Real as the times they ate dinner at each other’s apartments? Real as the times Jonathan invited him over for holidays because he knew Ohm wasn’t close with his family? Real as the way they cuddled close on the couch during a heavy snow storm?

The way Jonathan slipped his hand into Ohm’s and leaned his head against his shoulder. The warmth practically radiated off of them as they sat under the blanket. It wasn’t enough though. Something churned and tightened in Ohm’s stomach and before he could understand what it was Jonathan had his lips pressed against his.

It was the most fake thing he has ever done as he laid him on the couch and melted into the other. His whole body burned with Jonathan’s touch. There was nothing cold to feel anymore. Just pure fake affection.

He wished it was fake.

Since that day he still felt him on his lips. Every bit of skin he kissed was burned into him. They never talked about it, but he could tell Jonathan wanted to. Ohm could never talk about it though. If whatever they had for each other escalated it could bring harm to his sweet neighbor. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love anyway.

Not while he looked through his scope watching his next victim stroll down the nighttime street. His finger traced the arch of the trigger waiting for the perfect opportunity. When it came he took a hold of it and pulled the trigger like he has done many times before.

Dead on he got his target in the ribs. It didn’t finish the job completely for he just curled up on the sidewalk holding his bleeding wound. Ohm sighed and dismantled his tripod putting it back into his backpack. His rifle strapped over his shoulder as he took the emergency ladder down to the ground.

He hated having to give the final blow up close. The look of pain and fear in his victim’s eyes always burned holes in him. As he approached the bleeding man he looked around for any witnesses and found now. So far so good.

Ohm bent down watching the man curse under his breath as he held onto himself tightly. Carefully the assassin rolled him onto his back then lifted his mask to get a better shot straight through his head. When he removed the silly mask his eyes widen in surprise.

The blue eyes looking up at him burned the biggest hole of all. The sweet crystal blue eyes he saw every morning before he walked out of his home were looking up at him in fear. His heart dropped all the way into his gut. It was Jonathan.

All his training to be numb to the killing vanished. Every emotion he forced onto the normal public rushed back to shake his whole body. Everything felt cold and broken inside of him. The one thing he didn’t want happening just became true by his own hand.

He collected Johnathan into his arms holding him close as he bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. By his hand he had hurt the one person that gave him joy. The one who always showed him respect and even what it’s like to be loved. The one person who made him feel normal.

“Jonathan, I’m so sorry,” his voice shook like it hadn’t for years. The last time he cried was during his first kill years ago. Now his eyes stung from the tears threatening to break free.

Jonathan looked at him confused then his eyes fixed on his. Shakenly his hand reached up and pulled the assassin’s mask off to reveal his neighbor. Their eyes never left each other’s as they took in everything that just happened. It was the lowest Ohm has ever felt.

With a little weakened chuckle Jonathan looked down at his bloody hand. He lifted it up to see the bullet hole that was created by the man he fell head over heels for, “It’s pretty bad…isn’t it?”

Ohm’s tears fell like a waterfall down his cheeks where Jonathan’s lips once touched. He couldn’t say anything without choking up so he just nodded to his question. His whole body felt like it was on fire for the wrong reason. There was no spark this time. No warm feeling of their skin touching or the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. Just the coldness and liquid.

He wished it was fake.


End file.
